


Filthy

by sydneyxface



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydneyxface/pseuds/sydneyxface
Summary: Zoro gets a visitor in a bar. Some foul-mouthed blonde with a short, black dress.Spoil alert: they fuck.In-Universe story. Some time Post-time skip.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2021 Birthday, Sanji-kyuuuuuun! I wuv yew :3c
> 
> I wrote this in like, three hours on a whim. Hope you like it.

Zoro let out a deep sigh when he felt someone approach him on his left at the bar. The body heat almost burned his forearm as it poured off the person in waves. He decided to ignore them and finish his whiskey. 

“This seat taken?” came the deep smoker’s voice. Without looking, Zoro grunted, even going as far as turning his body away to shut the other out. He heard the person call the bartender over, and after a few minutes, she arrived. “I’ll have a gin martini.”

“How do you want it?”

A hand on Zoro’s bicep squeezed as the person leaned in with their answer. _“Filthy.”_

Clearly, this person wanted his attention. Zoro turned and was surprised to be met with a woman with long, wavy blonde hair. He liked blondes but this person wasn’t his type. Once the bartender started on the cocktail, Zoro decided to be forthright with them. “Y’know this is a gay bar, right?” The woman nodded. “Good. Which means you know I like men.”

“Aw, don’t be like that. We’ve only just met. I may have a few surprises you might like.”

Zoro downed the rest of his whiskey and nodded to the bartender for another when she gave the blonde her drink. “Maybe,” he grumbled. 

“There we go,” the girl said with a breathy chuckle. “Mind if I smoke?”

Shaking his head, Zoro watched her take out a pack of cigarettes from...somewhere. The skin-tight, black dress she wore didn’t leave much room to hide things. “Where you pull those from?” he asked, leaning back on his stool to try and see for himself.

The woman smiled around the cigarette and Zoro could see her lipstick stained the filter already, little pieces of red sticking to the paper. “Told you, mossy. I have a few surprises.”

Zoro’s eyebrow twitched at the woman making fun of his hair color but he let it go. She blew smoke into his face, though it didn’t bother him. Cigarettes never bothered him. When his drink was refilled he shot it back in one go, causing the woman’s eyes to widen. “You plan on bugging me for the rest of the night, then?”

“Of course. I like meat-heads like you, and, as you can see,” she gestured to the rest of the bar behind them. “You’re the biggest guy here.”

“Yeah,” Zoro agreed as he scanned the room. He returned his stare to the woman to assess what she had to offer. She was flat-chested, had chiseled arms, and her hands were littered with tiny knicks and cuts, but, she had a small, trim waist and legs that went on for days. Zoro didn’t even realize he was licking his lips at the sight of her ankles strapped into a dainty pair of heels. 

“Thought you only liked men?” She asked, and took a long drag off her cig before uncrossing and recrossing her legs. Zoro noticed how her short dress hiked up her thighs from the action.

Zoro shrugged. “You said you had surprises.” The woman smirked as she took a sip from her glass. “Gotta name?”

“Sanji.”

“Sanji?” Zoro parroted with a scoff. “That’s so boring.”

“Fuck you, loser,” Sanji spat. Zoro smacked his hand on the bartop a few times as he laughed. “God, you are so annoying!”

Zoro regained himself then turned entirely to face the woman. He reached forward to spin her stool so her legs were between his, then pulled it forward until her knees brushed against his crotch. “Aight, I’ll bite. Say I’m interested in yer little ‘surprises,’ yeah? What I gotta do to find’em out?”

Sanji stubbed her cigarette out on the counter and tapped her lips. “Hmm. How much are you willing to do?” she asked and rubbed her knee just so causing Zoro to gasp and look around at the other patrons in embarrassment. A blush ran up his exposed chest and covered his cheeks.

“Prolly more than you'd believe, lady.”

That answer made her happy, Zoro could tell. Her smile was from ear to ear and her eyes sparkled with excitement. As fast as the elation came, it was gone and replaced with a slight disappointment. “Since I’m not docked for long, I’ll make it a little easier for you, though. How abo-”

“I don’t like easy,” Zoro interrupted, a scowl across his face. He set his boot up on the footrest of her stool and gave it a quick jerk, threatening to push her away.

“Yeah, yeah, ya big gorilla,” Sanji said with a wave. “Not everything has to be a challenge. Anyway, how about you pick up my tab, smoke the cigar I brought with me, and….hmm...punch that guy over there in the face.”

Zoro followed where Sanji pointed to a group of men by the entrance. “Which one?”

“The bald one with the leather vest.”

“Sure,” Zoro agreed. “I’ll do all that. Any reason I’m punching that guy?”

Sanji leaned in and so Zoro did, too. Her teeth dragged over her bottom lip and her eyelids fell. With a low voice, she said, “Because he grabbed my ass when I came in here.”

Zoro sat up straight, bristling. “Why didn’t you fuckin take care o’him!” he yelled and started to get out of his seat, but Sanji’s leg came up lightning-fast to stop him, a heel on his shoulder pushing him back down.

 _“Because,_ moss-for-brains, I knew _someone else_ would take care of him _for_ me,” she said with gritted teeth and waited until Zoro understood what she meant. When he relaxed and sat back down, she continued. “Now, I want a double vodka shot before we leave.”

Not happy he had to wait to cave Baldy’s face in, Zoro gave a grunt and ordered what the lady asked for. She threw it back and slammed the shot glass on the wooden top with a loud _crack_. Zoro watched her thumb around her lips to fix the lipstick but let his eyes fall to take her image in again. She was hot. He liked her. Especially with the way she bit off the tip of a cigar and spat the end out onto the floor. Again, Zoro had no idea where she kept that thing, but he didn’t dwell on it. She twisted it around and gracefully held it out for Zoro. When he reached for it, she pulled it away and clicked her tongue three times. Zoro frowned until he realized what she wanted. He leaned in to let her stick the cigar between his teeth for him.

“Such a good boy.”

The both of them smiled. Sanji lit the end for Zoro and he gave a few hard puffs to get the cherry going. After a decent inhale, Zoro instantly recognized the East Blue tobacco. “One of my favorites,” he said and gave the woman an appreciative nod.

“What can I say? I have good taste.” Sanji’s knee was back to pressing between Zoro’s legs. Her eye slowly fell shut when Zoro ran his free hand up her thigh, meeting the hem of her dress. “How about you smoke that on the road?”

“Love to,” Zoro said. He clenched his teeth over the cigar to untie his purse and grab out the necessary berries for their bill. Flicking his chin at the bartender and nodding towards the coin, he let her know they were on their way out. She nodded back, acknowledging him.

Almost at the door, Sanji approached the table full of men from earlier, Zoro right behind her. Without a word, she pointed to the guy in case Zoro still wasn’t sure which one it was, even though there was only one bald man at the table. Zoro tapped him on the shoulder, and when he turned with a smile on his face in mid-laughter, Zoro punched him hard enough his nose crunched beneath his fist, blood spurting everywhere. It was awesome.

The bar went up in chaos after that but Sanji and Zoro were headed down the street for something more fun.

___

“Needa room. One bed,” Zoro told the guy behind the counter at the inn. Sanji gave a low whistle when Zoro dished out more berri. He rolled his good eye and said, “Aint fair to make a lady pay, _right?”_

Sanji smirked. “That’s right.”

“Ugh. C’mon, idiot,” Zoro said with another eye roll, trying his darndest to hide a smile, and grabbed Sanji’s hand to bring her up to their assigned room.

The door closed with a soft _click._ Zoro wasted no time in untying his sash and shrugging off his coat, tossing it to the floor without a care. Sanji sat in front of him on the bed, a cigarette between her fingers despite the sign on the building that clearly stated _no smoking._

“You gonna show me some of those surprises you got er what? You ain’t the only one who’s on a time limit, here,” Zoro asked, undoing his belt.

Sanji leaned back on her free hand and spread her legs. Her dress slid up and revealed a pair of plain, blue, satin panties. She sucked on her cigarette and blew the smoke to the ceiling. “Come look for yourself.”

Zoro groaned through a shiver that shook his entire body. “How do you want it?” he asked, walking up and standing between her open legs, looking down his nose at her.

The cigarette was finished, the last few puffs the only sound in the room. Sanji flicked the butt towards the wall where it hit and landed on the floor. With a sultry lick of her lips, she said, _“Filthy.”_

Not a second later, Sanji was flipped onto her stomach and Zoro was pushing her dress up and yanking her panties down to her knees. He ignored her gasps as he got to his knees and wasted no time in spreading her ass and pressing his face in.

 _“Agh, Zoro,”_ Sanji moaned with no shame, making Zoro laugh.

“Didn’t think I ever told you my name, did I?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before diving back in. He was sure to lick the entirety of Sanji’s perineum, slicking it up. She became louder when his tongue finally inserted. Zoro’s erection was painful but he wanted to focus on Sanji. It was all about Sanji tonight.

Zoro reached up to force two fingers into Sanji’s mouth. “Get’em nice and wet for me, girl.” When Sanji moaned at the endearment, Zoro bucked his hips against the bed with impatience. Sanji’s tongue slid around his fingers until they were lubed enough for Zoro to stick them inside her ass.

“Mmmnn, yeah,” Sanji groaned, pressing back onto the fingers. Zoro could feel her legs shaking as she tried keeping her back bowed for him. 

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, _please.”_

Again, this had Zoro laughing, shaking his head in disbelief. “‘Please’ as in…?”

“Please fuck me- _ahhHHHHmmm,_ Zoro, Zoro, please!” she gasped when Zoro returned his tongue to the inside of her ass, fingering it between breaths.

“Alright, whatever you want, Sanji,” Zoro said and got to his feet, bringing her hips with him. Her heels now able to touch the floor, she readjusted to rest her weight on her hands. She peered over her shoulder to look at him, waiting, then her face scrunched in disgust when she saw him gather a mouthful of saliva and spit into his hand. She _did_ say she wanted it filthy and Zoro was going to give her just that. With the tip of his cock coated enough, he pressed it to her entrance and pushed inside. It took a few tries to get past the resisting muscle without any proper lubrication but Zoro was persistent.

Once inside, Zoro slowly slid in and out to get Sanji’s insides wet with his saliva and precum. “Mm, you feel good, Sanji.” He rolled his hips as deep as he could reach with one hand pressing down on the small of Sanji’s back. With each thrust, Zoro grunted, not holding his pleasure back so Sanji would know just how much she turned him on.

“Harder?” came the woman’s breathy voice.

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you'll get,” Zoro said. He pulled Sanji up so her back was against his torso and slid his hands up her dress to hold her in place. With a tight grip, Zoro was able to harshly fuck into her, his pace gradually picking up. Calloused hands roamed over her chest, foregoing the lack of breasts, squeezing the hard muscles. “God, Sanji,” Zoro rasped into her ear. “God, you are so fucking hot.”

“Touch me, Zoro!” Sanji cried. “I’m - _ah, ah_ \- I’m so close, pleasetouchme!”

And so Zoro did, snaking one hand down her body until he could wrap his hand around her cock to jerk her off. “Like this?” he asked, feigning ignorance. 

“Yesyesyesyes, faster, you fuck-head!”

Zoro jerked Sanji off faster than he could fuck her. She came with a scream and immediately went limp once her orgasm was fully milked from her. Zoro couldn’t hold back his laugh, to which Sanji groaned in embarrassment knowing she finished quickly. He pulled out of her and pushed her down on the bed, it bouncing from the force. 

“Oi!” Sanji spat, leaning on her elbow to look back at him.

“Lay on yer back and pull yer dress up more,” Zoro instructed as he mounted a knee on the mattress while tugging on himself. 

A light gasp escaped the woman’s lips when she saw, but her mouth quickly pulled up at the corners in a sadistic smile. “Oh, hell yeah,” she said and laid flat with her dress to her chin. Her tongue darted out to lick her upper lip.

Zoro tightened his grip at the sight of her. _“Fuck, Sanji,”_ he said, his breathing ragged. “Yer - ah, yer so perfect.” Sanji smiled but Zoro’s face contorted, his eyebrows turning up as he squeezed his eyes shut. “M’gonna...mmmmake a mess of you.” 

“Make me _filthy, Zoro.”_

Zoro fell forward, catching himself on one hand, and continued jerking himself off over Sanji’s lithe body. “Anything...for you…” Zoro whispered as he came, semen spurting out and onto Sanji’s torso. Once spent, he rushed forward to smash their lips together. He let up to tell her, “I love you.”

Sanji sighed but gently laid her hands over Zoro’s sweaty back for a light hug. “Love you too, moss-head. Thank you.”

Flopping to the side, Zoro looked over at the blonde while he caught his breath. “Have fun then, Cook?”

Sanji laughed and sat up on an elbow, one hand pulling off the wig. He scratched the top of his head to move his hair around then gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes to his lover. “Yeah, yeah. You did good.”

Even though he blushed, Zoro still felt smug about his good acting skills. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. I love it when Zoro indulges Sanji's femininity. Why is acceptance so hot? The bar is so low, really.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My content will ALWAYS be free, but if you liked this story, consider [buying me a Ko-Fi?](ko-fi.com/sydneyxface)  
> You can find me on [Twitter here.](https://twitter.com/sydneyxface)


End file.
